


Don't Laugh, Danvers

by feeling_the_aster1722



Series: Sanvers At Random [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex sucks at this game, Alex wants to hurt Winn with her index finger, F/F, J'onn can read minds, Maggie Sawyer is sooooooo whipped, Maggie forgets this briefly, Sanvers - Freeform, Stupid dares, SuperCorp, don't laugh, idk i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_the_aster1722/pseuds/feeling_the_aster1722
Summary: It's Game Night for the Superfriends and Alex gets an interesting dare...Or the Sanvers fic no one asked for inspired by this video of Dylan O' Brien.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKJVUpLV5X8





	Don't Laugh, Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing remember? Nothing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I really couldn't help myself. This has been bugging me for awhile, so I just had to write it. XD Sorrrrrrryyy.

“What kind of dare is that, Schott?”

 

“It’s a dare, still a dare that you have to do, Danvers. Unless you want to bail out.”

 

“Aww, what the hell, guys? Someone, hey, Mags, babe take my side on this?”

 

“Sorry, baby girl, as much as I want to, that would be hilarious.”

 

Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously and Maggie feared her life. 

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

 

“Wha—babe!”

 

Maggie’s eyes had widened considerably and she was about to take everything back and grovel for forgiveness because there was no way in hell she was going to sleep on the fucking couch tonight, as comfortable as it may be, having Alex to wake up next to in the morning was something she couldn’t give up, not even for one night.

 

“Babe, please, I didn’t mean it. Of course, I’ll take your side.” Maggie turned and glared murderously at Winn who made a whipping sound. But, damn that fucking DEO training because Alex’s face had remained stony even as she nuzzled her arm lovingly with her nose, peppering her face with kisses and little nips. _Fuck! She always loves it when I do that!_ Maggie cursed internally and was about to step up her game.

 

Quickly, Kara stepped in before the detective could get a word out. The younger Danvers was smiling as she plopped down next to her sister, putting herself in between causing Maggie to whine out in protest. She flung her arms around her sister’s neck and buried her face in her neck lovingly, and just as she predicted, Alex’s lips twitched from her peripheral vision.

 

“Al, please do the dare? It’s Game Night, you know how much I love Game Night. Plus, it’s Maggie’s first time, so please, please with cherries and whipped cream on top?” Kara was staring up at her sister with big, blue innocent eyes, she even stuck her bottom lip out to add more to the effect.

 

Alex finally cracked a smile and kissed her baby sister’s forehead endearingly, “Okay, _fine._ You’re lucky I love, you, you little potsticker monster.”  

 

Lena smiled at the Danvers sisters brightly, shaking her head. They had an untouchable connection that not even she and Maggie could reach. It was adorable how they interacted with each other, it was no wonder why Alex had been so technical when she and Kara first started dating, she could see the love and compassion the older Danvers held for her sister and saw it reflected right back from her girlfriend’s baby blue eyes.

 

There was a soft tug on her red sleeve and she craned her head to see her girlfriend giving her the best puppy dog look she could muster, her brown eyes were wide and innocent and she too stuck out her bottom lip. But, what got Alex to crack was the little head tilt that Maggie was doing, it made her intended portrayal of a kicked puppy look so much more realistic.

Alex rolled her eyes and opened her arms as if to say, _‘come here you little bastard’_ and within seconds, her arms were just full with Maggie Sawyer as the detective pecked her cheeks over and over again saying, ‘ _Do I really have to sleep on the couch, babe?’_ and _‘You know I love you, right?’_ repeatedly until she shook her head, kissing her detective girlfriend in the corner of her mouth.

 _  
_ “No, Sawyer, you don’t have to sleep on the couch,” she replied and her girlfriend beamed adorably, exposing her dimples for all to see, her dark eyes were shiny with happiness and glee, “And yes, I know you love me, you tell me every day.”

 

“Hate to interrupt the love fest, but don’t you have a little dare to do, Scary Danvers?”

 

Lena raised her eyebrows and studied Alex curiously, seeing the older Danvers smile warmly at her she returned it.

 

“Scary Danvers? Isn’t that a bit of an over exaggeration?”

 

“Yeah, Winn tends to do that a lot, don’t you?”

 

James and Lena both turned and saw Winn was staring at them with wide eyes filled with disbelief, like how could they seriously not see that Alex was the definition of evil?

 

“Uh, no way, Lena. It’s suitable. Seriously, Kara, your sister is like the definition of evil.”

Maggie looked over at Alex intently before she rubbed her chin as if in deep thought. Just as she had predicted, the redhead’s face broke out into an adorable grin, the grin where Alex smiled crookedly and her eyes were filled with an inextinguishable light.

 

“I dunno, Schott, she’s pretty damned perfect to me. Plus, she’s the most adorable, cuddliest person in the entire damned world.”

 

“Cuddly, seriously? Would someone cuddly and adorable threaten someone with their index finger?” he exclaimed back at the detective whose eyes had darkened considerably at the comment. Maggie licked her lips and looked over at Alex with a smirk on her face.

 

“I think not!”

 

_Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad._

 

“She said she knows six different very painful ways to get me to talk using just that! How is that not evil?”

 

 _Fuck. Oh god, that’s so fucking hot. Pain and pleasure all with one finger._ Maggie shared a knowing smile with her girlfriend once the redhead had finished glaring at Winn. _Oh god, I want her so bad. She looks so hot in that sweater, and the jeans. God, I just want to rip them off. Oh, I’d probably tear the sweater too, I can always get her a new one. Mmm, her abs would feel amazing under my tongue, the muscles clenching, fuck. I bet she tastes amazing too._

 

Over in the kitchen, they heard J’onn groan and he poked his head out to look directly at Maggie, ignoring everyone else’s confused stares.

 

“Detective Sawyer, if you could _please_ keep your _provocative_ thoughts about Agent Danvers to a minimum, that would be lovely.”  

 

The entire room burst out into laughter and Alex is pretty sure that she’s never seen her girlfriend’s face so red than in that moment. She saw James point his camera at the two stealthily and he caught her eyes from above the lens, winking at her. He mouthed that he would send it to her at which she nodded vigorously. Oh, payback was sweet.

 

_Fuck, I forgot he can read minds. FUCK! You just had a fantasy sex daydream about your girlfriend and her boss can read minds, you fucking idiot Sawyer!_

 

“ _Yes_ , Detective Sawyer, I can read minds!”

 

The Martian shook his head at her and went back into the kitchen, probably to scrub his ears out from what he had just heard. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Maggie and he thought she was perfect for Alex, honestly, he couldn’t think of anyone better that meets his standards, but he didn’t need to see those _things_ that she was planning to do with his space daughter.

 

“Uh, noted, sir. I—just, I—sorry!” Maggie called to his retreating form, her cheeks were on fire at this point, and she honestly just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Apparently, Alex’s shoulder was the next best thing. She pressed her face into the fabric of her girlfriend’s sweater, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and cherries.

 

“Nice one, Sawyer.” James called out, snapping another picture this time of Maggie burrowed into Alex.

 

“Oh, shut it, Olsen!” the brunette’s voice was muffled by her girlfriend’s sweater, “I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to look your boss in the eye ever again.”

 

“Babe, come on. J’onn won’t hold this over you, I promise. Now, get up, as much as I love you in my arms, and trust me I do, I would prefer to get this stupid dare over with.” Alex chuckled, stroking Maggie’s brown strands with her fingertips and the sensation sent delicious shivers up her spine and content filled her.

 

When Maggie did pull away, Alex was immediately met with an iPhone, probably Winn’s, that was practically being shoved into her face. Pushing it away in annoyance, she glared at her sister who smiled innocently.

 

“I’m going to take out my contacts and then we’ll start,” Alex mumbled as she got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom.

 

She let the door click shut behind her before she went over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. Opening the cabinet with her eyes closed, she felt the shelves for her contacts case and she slipped them out easily before heading out and padding over to the nightstand, so she could put her glasses on.

 

When she was done she took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, seeing that the pizza would be at her apartment in about fifteen minutes. She didn’t look as she took a seat on the carpet, leaning her back against the couch.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Alex looked up to find four pairs of eyes staring at her curiously. She narrowed her own eyes at them and they all put on looks of innocence.

 

“What are you doing?”  

 

Kara was sprawled out on the carpet in front of her with Lena leaning on her, it was adorable. Winn and James were beside them, staring aimlessly at her, which wasn’t _creepy_ at all… Maggie was eyeing her with those brown doe eyes and the puppy head tilt that made her chuckle.

 

“Nothing, we’re just waiting for you.”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

“Yep, waiting.”

 

“Aw, babe! You look so cute in those!”

 

Alex ignored all of their comments and decided to go with it, resting her head back on the seat of the couch for a few seconds before she looked at them again.

  
“Okay, let’s just get this over with.”

 

Maggie set the timer for one minute on her phone before Winn snatched it out of her hands with glee, holding it up so that Alex could see. Meanwhile, Kara had her phone pointed in Alex’s direction, her thumb hovering over the record button.

 

“Okay, ready? Go!”

 

Winn started the timer and Kara hit record, soon the room was silent and Alex was staring into the camera, trying to complete the dare. She wasn’t allowed to laugh for one whole minute, but that couldn’t be too bad right? She could still smile.

 

_How hard could it be?_

 

At fifty-nine seconds, Alex had deadpanned, staring directly into the camera with a bored expression. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips stoic and still as she kept the scowl plastered on her face. They thought that she was doing pretty good, and Winn was starting to worry that his dare wasn’t good enough when they saw it.

 

The corners of the redhead’s lips twitched so subtly that they almost missed it and Alex tried raising her eyebrows to try and cover it up, but she should have known better. Her girlfriend was a fucking detective, she detects!

 

_Come on, Danvers. Oh fuck._

 

She could feel a laugh bubbling up her throat. Alex made a mistake by looking at Maggie whose face was the literal definition of a child at a candy store.  

 

“Hmm, mmm…” she pressed her lips together in an effort not to laugh and tilted her head for a moment. Her eyes crinkled in that manner where she was about to laugh, but she held it in, even though it was torturously hard.

 

Maggie couldn’t stop staring at Alex’s lips as she kept sucking on them, fuck she really just wanted to kiss her because she was being the cutest thing ever. There was that little freckle peeking out just past the corner of her mouth that drove her crazy because how the fuck did she not notice that before?

 

She could see that her girlfriend was trying so fucking hard not to lose focus as she fought the smile off her face. It was cheating really since Winn was making funny faces and James made scared ones. Lena was just watching the redhead with a knowing smile on her face.

 

_Damn it, Danvers! Come on, fifty-two more seconds._

 

To make matters worse, Kara winked in exaggeration at Alex and she felt that tickle in her throat again, so she blinked a few times before she absentmindedly nodded at them, her lips were pressed so tightly together, but failed to hide that smile breaking through.

 

“Mhmm…” Alex continued nodding, the noise was from her throat, gutted in a sense as she couldn’t really speak. That didn’t make it any less adorable to the detective though.

 

There were forty-one seconds left when Alex finally sighed, showing her discomfort and distress in the current situation. She licked her lips in a habit to keep them from turning up, but at the second sigh, there was a ghost of a smile on her face as she poked her tongue into her right cheek quickly before licking her bottom lip again.

 

Maggie really wished she would stop doing that because her self-control was slowly trickling out of her like water through the cracks of a broken dam. _Oh sweet merciful lord, Danvers. You’re killing me here, babe!_ She thought as her girlfriend sucked on her lips adorably for what seemed like the tenth time. The detective’s eyes flitted over to her phone in Winn’s hand.

 

_Thirty-seven seconds, you got this, Sawyer. Don’t jump her. Don’t jump her. Fuck, can she stop licking her lips?!_

 

Finally, Alex stopped her ministrations and kept a straight face as she stared into the camera, blinking from time to time. It was thirty-three seconds when the right corner of her mouth twitched again, and dammit she was sucking her lips again. Alex moved her jaw in discomfort and after about another second or so she ducked her head as she grinned at the floor.

 

“Mmm!” she made a small noise from the back of her throat that resembled a squeal.

 

The redhead sucked in a deep breath before releasing it when she came back up, what she didn’t anticipate was everyone to be staring into her fucking soul. Their eyes were wide and unblinking, fixated on her.

 

An adorable, muffled chuckle rose from her throat and sounded even past her tightly shut lips that had her ducking her head in embarrassment briefly. It wasn’t a laugh, but she knew that she already lost! Maggie thought it was the cutest sound that’s ever graced her ears and a smile spread across her face, the kind that made her eyes crinkle, teeth showing. Alex looked up at that second.

 

_FUCK!_

 

“Language, Agent Danvers!”

 

J’onn called from the kitchen and she almost lost it right there and then. She may have chuckled, but she wasn’t going to laugh. Nope, she wasn’t going to do it. Quickly she brought a hand up to scratch at her right eye, hoping that her palm hid the toothy grin that spread across her face before bringing it back down.

 

At twenty-two seconds she pressed her tongue into the inside of her lower lip, mouth open as she smiled at them, deciding _fuck it_ since she already sort of lost, she was allowed to smile, might as well not make it any harder than it has to be.

 

“Can I start _over_?” Alex called out to them with a smile on her face, her voice cracked as she fought not to laugh. Upon her question, they all started snickering at her which pissed her off, but she couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Ugh.”

 

With all the strength and willpower she could muster, she straightened her shoulders and put on the coldest expression she could before staring directly into the camera. Her nostrils flared at fifteen seconds and she sighed again, ducking her head as she smiled widely.

 

A few more muffled chuckles fled from her that had her head whipping up so quickly and she rubbed both of her eyes, pressing the pads of her thumbs hard before she sucked in a breath through grit teeth. She looked back at the clock, seeing the big white ten seconds and snapped, not even releasing her breath slowly, instead it came out ragged.

 

“Oh my _god,_ come on!” Alex shouted in annoyance, but she was grinning widely now, unable to take it any longer. Maggie laughed brightly at that and reminded herself to give the redhead a nice good kiss when she was done with all this.

 

 _She’s so fucking adorable._ She thought to herself as her girlfriend sighed in frustration, looking over at the phone in Winn’s hands. When it hit four seconds, Alex shook her head at the situation, her eyes flitting to everyone watching.

 

“Alright, well I didn’t do it.” she stated with a matter-a-factly tone that made them all laugh loudly which ended up setting her off.

 

“Right?” Alex laughed adorably in mid speech and that’s when Maggie crawled over to her and pulled her into a kiss. Her tongue dipping past the redhead’s lips that had been driving her fucking _insane_ the entire dare.  Everyone else in the room groaned as the couple continued to make out and after a few more seconds, Maggie's hands had innocently slid up Alex's shirt, J'onn tore into the living room quickly, a look of anger and annoyance on his face. 

 

" _Dectective Sawyer!"_

 _  
"_ Aw, shit! I'm sorry, I can't help it that my girlfriend's fucking hot!"

 

"Ew, Maggie! That's my sister you're talking about. Ugh, get it out of my ears!"

 

"Well, it's true!"  

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd there it is, it's bad really, haha. I just needed to satisfy my curiosity and see where this short fic went.


End file.
